I'm A Father?
by iiShuChan
Summary: "You remember the red-head from Texas and the brunette from Canada?" The woman let out a sigh, "Yes. Why?" "Well, apparently I've got children." Rated T for language. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was a young author in London. He was pretty well-known around the world. Book tours were almost set daily so he could meet fans from around the world. Would he be weird if he said he didn't like them? Not just the fans, the tours themselves. The only fun he ever had when touring was going to the random pubs. Alcohol was alcohol no matter what, it was the people he met when there was what intrigued him. All the men didn't coo over how much they'd wanted to meet him. All the women didn't cling to him (well, maybe a few) and want to end up in his bed by the end of the day. No, they were a whole other group of people. People he actually got along with.

Today had started like no other. Arthur woke up and got a cup of tea like always, sitting at his desk to write. After about an hour or so, he'd get up, fix something to eat, then sit back down to write. See the pattern starting?

So, when he heard the doorbell ring loudly, he never thought that what he'd see would change his life forever. Literally.

"Children...?"

He stared the two blondes down, looking over their clothing. Nothing special. And quite tattered. But, who did they belong to? The one he assumed was the older of the two handed him a note. A two page note! Oh joy.

Green eyes scanned the beginning of said note and he groaned. Michelle and Vanessa. They were two of his...conquests? Yes, conquests! Michelle was a beautiful bright girl from Texas who, for some ungodly reason, was a hooker. He remembered that night. A horrible night filled with booze, drunkenly staggering to the hotel, and getting a ride from one of the last people he'd have wanted. She was gone the next morning, so he never got to actually hold a conversation with her.

Vanessa was slightly different. He met her at a small pub in Toronto, Canada. She was as lovely and smart as the other. Why was it a trend for girls who had a high education to become hookers? Either way, he had actually had a conversation with the woman and found out that she had always liked his books and marveled at how he became so greatly well-known at the age he was when he started his career. All it took was a few drinks and a little ego stroking and Arthur was hooked on her. Sadly, their relationship ended the same as the one with Michelle.

So, the note read:

_'Dear Arthur Kirkland._

_You probably don't remember me. Nor Vanessa. But, we've met. Our children being proof. We're saddened to say that we can't take care of them anymore.'_

Saddened? Arthur thought with a scoff. What nerve.

_'So, we're giving them to you. You've got the money and right smarts to take care of children. We don't. Well, Vanessa maybe, but I never wanted the kid to begin with. So, they're yours.'_

Of course Michelle thought that way. Probably thought the boy would get in her way and didn't want tied down. But Vanessa? That shocked Arthur to no end. She did say that she wanted children once. Didn't she?

_'So, here's a list of things we know you don't have nor would think of getting right off. Might want to send that bitch of a publisher to get them for you. We both know you don't like going out in the daylight.'_

Oh, Michelle and her wonderful form of humor!

_'Seeing the age that Mattie is.'_

Now it was Vanessa writing... Arthur could tell by how lovingly she wrote the name 'Mattie'.

_'You might want to buy a car seat. They'd both need toys, so you may want to take them and let them pick. A fight might start if you get the same of everything. You'd also need sippy cups and children's silverware and plate-sets.'_

And did they know how much this was going to cost? Probably not... As mean as it would sound, they probably didn't buy half of this themselves.

_'And clothing. We couldn't afford much, so the bag they have with them is all they own. I felt bad for doing this, Arthur. I know you are a very busy man. But if me and Michelle hadn't done something, they would have been taken from us._

_Please try to understand. This isn't meant to punish you or whatever you may think. Tell Mattie that I still love him and that mommy will see him some day. There's a bigger list on the other page we've stabled to this one. Good luck.'_

Arthur silently turned the page and groaned. The list was long. It wasn't like he was preparing for babies!

"How old are you two?" He looked down at the children.

"I'm seven! Mattie here is four!" The oldest said with a happy smile.

"Alright, so you're Matthew? I'm assuming 'Mattie' is a nickname." Arthur asked as he pointed to the smaller one. Once he received a nod as his answer, he looked towards the boy holding Matthew's hand, "And yours? What do you go by?"

"Alfred F Jones!" He announced proudly.

"What's the F stand for?"

"I dunno."

"Right..." The older man stood with a huff, rubbing the back of his head. He looked back into his house. He had extra rooms, but none made for children. And his house was rather...well, adult. He wasn't planning on having kids any time soon. And yet, here they were. His own children that he wasn't at all prepared for.

He looked at the dirty bear Matthew was holding and sighed. That would be hell to get away from the child long enough to be cleaned. But, he moved aside anyhow, letting the boys run in. Their first destination was the living room. Arthur heard the television cut on as he dragged the small bag filled with clothing inside the house. He opened it and looked through them, most of them being either dirty or torn beyond recognition. Clothes would have to come first.

As the older man dropped the bag in the trash bin, he walked into the living room. The oldest was flipping through channels as the younger sat silently on the couch. Arthur leaned against the back and looked down at him.

"You don't talk much."

"He's shy. He won't until he knows ya and all that." Alfred announced as he took a seat on the coffee table.

"Oi, off the table. There's a couch right here, lad." Arthur snapped his fingers at him and pointed to a seat beside Matthew. The boy groaned and got up, plopping down beside his half-brother and crossing his arms.

"You're grouchy." The boy pouted, arms still crossed.

"I'm not grouchy, I'm just not going to let you do what you please. I don't know how your mother's raised you, but you won't get away with everything here," The older male announced.

"That's boring!"

Arthur groaned, hanging his head. Children were so weird. He pulled out his cell and speed-dialed his publisher. He watched the children excitedly stare at the cartoons that Alfred had found. Their attention was caught easily by the moving colorful pictures.

Finally, his publisher answered her phone with the happiest sounding voice she could ever muster. God, how he hated this woman.

"Hello, Arthur! How nice to finally hear from you! How's your book going?"

"It's fantastic. Listen, I need a fe-"

"That's great! I was just about to call you and ask, you've put that bloody thing on hold for far too long! It's high time you finish it, we've given you too much time to work on it!" she cut off enthusiastically.

"Can you listen to me, please?"

"What do you want, then?"

"Alright, you remember those two girls I told you about? The red-head from Texas and the brunette from Canada?"

The woman let out a sigh, "Yes. Why?"

"Well, apparently I've got children."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"What do you mean you've got children?!"

Arthur cringed at the loud tone in her voice. Was she really this upset about it? Writers five times his age had children and no one yelled at them.

"Exactly as I said. I've got children. Don't make me spell this out for you, love."

He heard her let out another sigh, "How many? Five?"

"Now, now, I'm not that scandalous! It's only two.."

"Two!?" She screeched, "How in God's name did you acquire two?!"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each-"

"Forget I asked. What do you want me to do about it, then?"

Arthur thought for a moment. What could she do? She was only his publisher. Of course he had to let her know about his situation, but still yet, she couldn't really do anything!

"Call my assistant, I suppose. I've got a list of things I need her to get." He said as his green eyes scanned over the note again.

"You do know she's on vacation. She'll be rather upset with you," The woman reminded him.

"Oh rubbish. She loves me. Just ring her up and tell her to come here as soon as she can. Tell her my situation, she's got children, she'll understand." And with that, he hung up.

He walked around the end of the couch and sat next to Alfred with a sigh. Now, what would he do? Let the television babysit them while he wrote? He read somewhere in some book that said that was bad parenting. Not a very good idea to start off like that. But, honestly, what do you do with children?

About an hour passed before his doorbell rang for the second time that day. He got up quickly and walked to the front, opening it. She smiled sweetly at him before walking in and going to the living room. She sat in a chair that was placed a few inches away to the side of the couch and looked them over.

"They're adorable, Arthur. I always knew your kids would be cute!"

"Yeah..." he deadpanned, "Look, I've got this list I need you to look over. I'll give you the money as long as you go pick it all up, yeah?"

She took the list when he held it out and read over it. The woman laughed lightly once she was done, but folded it up and put it in her bag before standing and nodding at him.

"Fine then, I best be off if I want to get this done before supper, right?" She teased while following him to the door, "You'll want to ask them what their favorite foods are if you want them to eat!"

"Yes, yes, I know that much!" He glared slightly.

Her light brown hair bounced as she nodded her goodbye, slipping Arthur's card gently out of his grasp, and she waved her hand at him before walking to her car. He watched as she left and sighed again before closing the door. Hopefully she'd get something that they would both play with and tire themselves out with! Arthur looked at the clock and groaned at the time. It was only noon and the TV was so loud! Arthur didn't know if he could do this forever!

"Hey, dad! I'm hungry!" Arthur walked back in to see Alfred hanging over the back of the couch backwards, smiling at him brightly. He walked over quickly and picked the boy up before he fell and sat him back down on said couch.

"Fine. What do you want?"

The boy put a finger on his chin thoughtfully before turning to Matthew, "What do you want Mattie?"

"Chicken nuggets..."

What was it with kids and chicken nuggets? Oh well, at least it was something easy! Arthur walked across the hall and into the kitchen. He pulled out the bag from the freezer and placed them on one plate. They'd have to deal with sharing. He placed it in the microwave and set the time, hitting the start button.

"Hey, do you got any soda?"

"Do you have."

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion as he looked at Arthur.

The older man sighed, "It's 'do you have' and no, I don't."

"Well that's dumb. You should get some!" He smiled. Damn this kid smiled a lot!

"I'd rather not. I don't drink it." Arthur simply stated.

"You should. It's really good!"

"It's unhealthy and you won't be drinking it. You'll get either milk, water, or tea. End of story."

Alfred stared at him for a bit before glaring slightly, "Milk's fine, but that other stuff sucks," he scooted down and disappeared behind the back of the couch to sit with Matthew. Arthur shook his head and looked back at the microwave, waiting for it to be done. Jesus, how long did chicken nuggets take? And how long untill these kids could take care of themselves? Alfred would be about sixteen in nine years. Matthew would be sixteen in twelve. So, together that would be twenty-one years. Twenty-one?! Bloody hell...

Let's see, if I'm twenty-three now then in twenty-one years I'd be forty-three...Arthur glared at the microwave a bit as it dinged. That's almost half his life! He hadn't even wanted children yet! And yet, here they were! This was just fantastic.

He walked into the room and sat the plate down in front of the boys silently, "What do you want to drink?" he crossed his arms. He had to work, not watch over children.

"I guess milk since everything else you got sucks," Alfred said as he slid to the edge of the couch to eat along side Matthew.

"Stop saying that word, it's not proper."

"I'm seven, dude, get off my back," the boy giggled as he stuck his tongue out.

These children obviously weren't disciplined well. What did their mothers do when they weren't working? Probably what Arthur was letting them do now... He looked over at the television as both boys ate. If this was what they did at home all the time, he'd have to set ground rules concerning it. Be more outside time instead of television time. Arthur watched a lot of Super Nanny when he was bored, so don't mock him!

Arthur walked into the kitchen and got two cups, filling them almost half way before bringing them back and setting them in front of the boys near the plate. He sat down beside them and watched as they ate quickly. Did they not get anything on the flight here? Of course, their mothers probably didn't think of that either, or couldn't pay for it. He sighed. Why was it always him with the bad luck?

"So, what would you two do with your mothers? Did they spend time with you or anything?"

Both boys looked over at him silently, thinking of what to say, "Well," Alfred spoke up first, "My mom worked a lot. Brought a buncha guys home all the time. So, she didn't spend a lot of time with me. But, when she could she always took me to McDonald's!"

"Ah.." That didn't really count, but sure, "And, what about you Matthew?"

He fidgeted slightly before answering in a low tone, "Mommy played with me some, but she worked a lot too..."

"I see. Well, I work from home, so I'm home pretty much all the time. Guess I'll be a good enough replacement for them," If not better. Was that mean of Arthur to think?

"Really? So, you'll actually be here everyday? All day?" Alfred jumped up onto the couch happily.

"Well, yes. And don't bounce on the couch, please, Alfred," Arthur said as he pulled the child down and onto his lap, "It's not a trampoline."

"You could get one!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows slightly, "I don't really have a back yard, that would have to wait. Try not to request things untill Christmas, alright? It'll be a slightly tight budget due to what I've just had to spend on you two."

"But you didn't go anywhere."

The older male laughed a bit, "I've got an assistant who does those things for me," he explained with a small smile.

"Oh, cool! Do we get assistants?" The small blonde asked with a bright smile.

"You're only seven. You two can share mine, I suppose," Arthur finished thoughtfully, his smile growing when Matthew scooted up next to him and cuddled into his arm slightly.

"Eh, that'll do!" He turned in Arthur's lap and laid his head back against him, watching the cartoons. Arthur looked up and saw Ed, Edd, n Eddy on. He groaned inwardly. That show wasn't the best for children of Matthew's age. Not really good for Alfred's age range either, but he was already a handful, so why not.

"Don't you two do anything other than watch television?"

They both nodded, "Yeah, I usually play outside with friends...but, ya know, don't really got any yet."

Arthur would really have to revamp this child's English. "And you Mattie?"

Said boy looked up silently before sitting up a bit, "I play outside sometimes too. Just not a lot."

"I see."

Soon, his door opened loudly as his assistant and two older males walked in. Arthur noticed one being her father and he assumed the other younger one was her husband. They carried box after box inside before the two left and it was only her standing there. Arthur looked over them and counted six. There wasn't that much stuff, was there?

"Alright, I got a few extra things that I knew you'd need and I've got the oldest a booster seat and the younger a car seat, I hope that was alright."

Arthur looked over at her and smiled, "Yes, that's alright."

"I'll let you find out the price later when you check your balances," Arthur inwardly cringed at the thought, "But, other than that, this should be everything. I'll be going now. I've got little ones of my own to look after."

"Of course."

The children waved her off before Alfred ran towards the boxes, ripping one open. Arthur lifted up Matthew and carried him as he went to close the front door. They both watched as Alfred ripped all the boxes open and proclaiming rather loudly that he found the toys. Matthew just hugged his bear closer as he watched his half-brother pull toy after toy out.

"Alfred, you do understand that some of them are Matthew's, right?" He announced as the smaller laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" The older of the two announced happily as he looked over each of them.

Arthur gently rubbed Matthew's back as Alfred dumped the rest of the toys out onto the floor. He made a mental note to teach Alfred how to clean up after himself. Arthur looked through the clothing, glancing over the sizes to figure out which would go to Matthew and which to Alfred. Speaking of clothing, they both needed a bath...

Just great...

* * *

**Alright! I've got a job for my readers, give me some ideas for lil' Alfred and Mattie to do to drive poor Arthur insane xD! I'm loving writing this for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review, please!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur sat on the toilet near the tub as the two children played in the water. Alfred splashed around like he was drowning in the small amount while Matthew sat playing by himself and splashing as little as possible. The older man silently assumed that it must have been how their mothers acted that made them act the way they did. If he remembered right Annesa, who was Matthew's mother, was very kind and soft-spoken. She wouldn't insult you right off, but if you annoyed her enough, you may be in a world of trouble. Michelle, Alfred's mother, on the other hand was very loud, obnoxious, and drunk. So very, very drunk. And damn, did she love her food.

After he let them play for a bit, he washed their hair with the shampoo that his assistant had picked out for them, washing them off entirely after getting the soap out. He sat up, drying his hands off on a towel that sat on the rack beside him.

"Alright boys, time's up."

"Awh! I don't want to!" Alfred whined as he splashed the water hard with his hand.

"Fine then, I won't fight you this time. Mattie, would you like to get out?" He smiled at the young boy who nodded quickly. Arthur picked him up and sat him in front of himself on the toilet, drying his hair as best he could before drying off the rest of the small boy. He grabbed a small pair of underwear and let the boy step in them. Thank God they were plain white, there'd be no fighting! Arthur slipped the pajama bottoms on him and pulled the shirt over his head, "Stand over there please while I attempt to get your brother out."

"But, I don't wanna."

"Alfred, I'm not your mother. You will listen to me, okay? I won't repeat it. Now, please?"

The young boy stared Arthur down for a bit before standing up and stepping out of the bathtub and standing in front of him at the toilet. He grabbed the towel from the man and dried himself off quickly. Arthur helped him get dressed a bit, but let him do it himself for the most part. Once he was standing up, he picked up Matthew again and walked out, leading the two down the hallway before stopping in between two closed doors that were across from each other.

"Alfred, pick your room. I'll fix them up in the morning."

Alfred smiled brightly before opening up the door on the right, staring at the room. The walls were a light blue with dark brown wooden paneling at the bottom. The floors were a plain light brown paneling. The bed was a queen size with blue and white bed sheets and white wooden bedposts. Alfred thought for a moment, looking around the room, before running to the other end and opening that door. It was basically the polar opposite with red-painted walls and bed sheets with a lighter shade of brown paneling. Alfred moved back to the first door he had opened and walked in, turning to face Arthur with a big smile.

"I'll take this one!"

Arthur nodded and walked with Mattie to what would be his room and turned the blankets down. He laid him down gently and covered him up. Green eyes flicked to the bear the he hugged tightly, wondering if he could risk taking it while he slept to at least wash it. Anyhow, he covered the small boy up and walked over to the lights, turning the lights down slightly and cracking the door. He moved to Alfred's room and leaned against the door frame.

"Tucking yourself in?" Arthur smiled.

"Yup! I can do it, I've done it for years now!" He smiled back.

He smiled even though he had said something that wasn't worth one, "Alright, lad. Sleep well," Arthur dimmed his light too, grabbing the door handle.

"Hey," The young blonde interrupted, "Where's your room?"

Arthur looked up with a confused look, but he smiled nonetheless, "Right down the hall, it's the very last door. Why?"

"Just asking..."

The older male simply nodded before telling the boy good night and cracking his door as well. He walked to his room and changed his clothing before slipping into bed. The blonde stretched, yawning heavily, before turning off his bedside lamp and curling up. Later that night, he was awoken by two dips in the bed. He didn't open his eyes, knowing exactly who the two intruders were. A small lump laid in front of him, curling into his chest as the other snuggled up behind him. After all movement stopped, Arthur slowly opened his eyes to be met with the greyish fur of Matthew's dirty stuffed bear. Gently and ever so slightly, he moved the bear and looked over it to see Matthew fast asleep. And soon, he felt Alfred behind him breathing deeply, holding onto his night-shirt tightly.

Arthur smiled a bit to himself before drifting back into his own deep sleep. Maybe having kids wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Arthur held Matthew as the two boys bickered over the toys that were bought the day before. Alfred had gotten all the Captain America things, while leaving whatever else was Batman (most of it) for Matthew. The water guns they split, Alfred obviously getting the bigger ones. Oh the jokes Arthur could make if Alfred were just a bit older and not his child!

"Alfred, why is it you want all the Captain America things and leaving Batman for Mattie?"

"Because he looks like me!"

Arthur mentally facepalmed before replying back with, "Right...and Bruce Wayne looks exactly like Mattie, go figure..."

There was a random knock on the door and Arthur groaned. If the person didn't use the doorbell it could only be one person... He walked over to the door and opened it, eyes narrowing when he saw exactly who he assumed it to be.

"Good morning, Francis..."

"Ah, oui, it is a nice morn-" The Frenchman paused as his eyes fell on the small boy in Arthur's arms, "You've got children now?"

Arthur moved Matthew back when Francis held out his arms, "Yes, now what do you want, frog?"

"Now, now, don't you think that word is a bit harsh to say in front of a child?" Francis retorted back.

"I'll cover his ears next time, now hop to it. Why are you here?"

"Well, how can I explain this?" The taller man thought for a moment, staring blankly at the ground, "I need help."

"If it's mental you're looking for, love, I can't help you."

"No, no, nothing like that! I need a place to stay..."

Arthur stared at him for a bit before laughing in his face, "Stay? And you expected me to help you? I've got my-"

"Please? I've nowhere to go! I'm all alone! I'll pay you back!"

The Brit looked over the man before glancing behind him at Alfred making a bigger mess with the toys, playing with all of them at once. If that were possible. Finally, he sighed and moved away so Francis could walk in. The Frenchman looked around at the mess, laughing that obnoxious laugh he's had since the dawn of time.

"Quite the mess you've got here! You're place is normally spotless."

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens when you've got children, Francis. Alfred, introduce yourself, please."

The boy in question looked up at the two men as Arthur closed the front door before standing up and smiling up at the newcomer, "Yo! I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

"F? What does the F stand for?"

"I dunno."

As Francis turned to ask Arthur the same question, the Brit dodged it by introducing Matthew, "But, don't pick him up untill he gets use to you, alright? I don't need a screaming child and the police brought to my house because you can't keep your bloody hands to yourself. Understand?"

"Of course!"

"Is he a rapist?" Alfred asked while pointing up to the Frenchman.

Arthur burst out laughing while Francis looked down at Alfred with a hurt expression on his face. How dare a child make such an assumption! "You should really teach these kids manners!"

"I believe I've taught him fine. Alfred, love, Francis isn't one. But, remember, most of them do look like him."

"Alright! I'll remember in case I ever run into one!" He exclaimed as he piled his toys into a box to carry into his room.

"That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, now I know he's mine for sure." Arthur smiled as he moved to the kitchen, "So, money trouble again?" Francis nodded slowly as Arthur picked up the bowls and cups from breakfast while holding Matthew who clung to his shirt for dear life.

"So, I was wondering if you could kind of give me a place to stay. I could try to pay you, if that is what you want."

"No need. Just do simple housework, cooking whenever I've got a deadline and can't do it myself."

"Wh-why don't I do the cooking from now untill I leave?"

Arthur glared back at the man, "I know what you're implying and it's not funny!"

"My apologies, won't happen again. But, really, I should probably cook."

His glare intensified before he turned back to the sink to rinse the dishes off before setting them in the dishwasher, "Fine, gives me more free time."

Francis smiled at Arthur's back before walking into the kitchen to help load the dishwasher. Matthew had his head on Arthur's shoulder, enjoying the rocking motion Arthur had while he handed the dishes one after the other off to Francis. Arthur noted that the bear was starting to stink. Really, did Annesa never wash the thing?

Speaking of Matthew, he was rather quiet...

The Brit looked over and smiled when he saw Matthew was asleep. And, not only was he asleep, his arm was loosely drapped over the bear. He whispered to Francis to go open the washing machine as he pulled the bear from his arm, following the Frenchman slowly. As the door opened, he gently tossed the bear in, putting some soap powder and turning it on. He walked back into the living room as Francis followed.

"Does he not like the bear being taken away?"

"Well, duh, Francis. It's probably something he's had since birth. Don't you have anything like that?"

Silence.

"Nevermind."

Francis sat on the couch and turned on the TV, adjusting the volume so Matthew didn't wake up. Once Arthur noticed he was starting to stir, he rubbed his back, pacing calmly to keep him asleep.

"Hum to him."

"You just want to hear me sing, you bloody con artist."

"Well, perhaps. But, it helps, trust me." Francis smiled back at the pair.

Arthur blushed lightly before humming gently to Matthew while rubbing his back, pacing still only a bit slower than before. Francis watched, his arms drapped over the back of the couch, legs crossed.

"You look rather cute, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up." Arthur ground out before picking up the tune again.

He kept this up for the whole rinse cycle. Alfred eventually wandered in but kept relatively quiet once he noticed what was going on. He sat next to Francis and watched television while mostly listening to Arthur's humming as well before drifting off on Francis' lap. Soon, the rinse cycle ended and he motioned for Francis to put the bear in the dryer. Francis gently moved Alfred so he didn't wake up either and walked silently into the room with the washing machine. He pulled the bear out of the machine and gently laid him in the dryer, turning it on.

Arthur kept up the humming and rocking while rubbing the small boys back. He hoped he didn't have to keep this up for long, he was getting tired himself now! It was passed his actual time for his "Writer's Block nap". Yes, he bullshit his naps, so what? But, nonetheless, he hummed gently while keeping the boys asleep. Funny how Alfred fell for it as well! And he wasn't even the target!

Soon enough, the dryer stopped and Francis went to get the now clean bear. Once the Frenchman came back, he held the bear up with surprised wide eyes. The bear was completely white. Solid white, in fact, and he contrasted greatly with the paintings on the walls. He almost glowed. So Arthur couldn't help but wonder how the animal got so dirty to begin with!

Arthur gently laid him down next to Alfred and put the bear in his arms. He sat down after lifting up Alfred's head, laying the boy on his lap before letting out a sigh, Francis slowly sitting beside him.

"So, how is it taking care of kids? I know it's your first time," He laughed slightly.

"Well, I've only had them for half a day and last night. So, not as bad as I thought. Obviously it'll get worse though, I know I can count on that."

Francis nodded in return. Arthur knew Francis had history with children. He dated this woman in college one time who had a child and he sucked up to the kid to get into the woman's pants. That relationship ended fast. And in another relationship, he tried getting with his Biology teacher by babysitting her child. The child was such a handful, Francis ended up giving up, deciding she wasn't worth it. Ah, Francis. God love him because no one else will...

* * *

**Okay, chapter three is up! Reviews are greatly loved! So, go for it!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
